Un sueño hecho realidad
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Hitomi regresa a Gaea, solo para encontrarse con Van ¿Que sudera ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar? Resubido y terminado
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche cualquiera en el planeta Tierra... o al menos eso parecía para todas las personas, sin embargo, para una chica llamada Hitomi, no lo era... hoy era la noche en la que vería a su príncipe... hoy era la noche en la que volvería a verlo... estaba emocionada y nerviosa... ¿Qué sucedería? Ella caminaba por el patio de su casa sumamente nerviosa... no era la primera vez que viajaba a verlo... pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo después de su ultimo viaje... hasta que de repente...un haz de luz la envolvió...

Al momento de llegar a Gaea, al que primero que vio Hitomi fue a Allen, quien la recibió con todos los honores, todo el pueblo de Fanelia estaba ahí, pero Hitomi pensaba que nadie iría a recibirla, nadie más que su príncipe... pero él no estaba ahí... la condujeron hasta el palacio donde le mostraron su habitación, sin embargo, no veía por ningún lado a su príncipe... algo triste, Hitomi decidió descansar para poder verlo al día siguiente... sin embargo, no podía dormir, la emoción de volver a ver a Van le había arrancado el sueño por completo, de repente, una joven doncella entró

-Señorita Hitomi, permítame llevarla a un lugar

Y sin entenderlo bien, Hitomi la siguió, mientras hacían el recorrido, en su mente venían los recuerdos de cuando Van y ella luchaban contra Zaibach, de las veces que ella era rescatada por él... mientras caminaba, llegaron a un jardín... una sombra se hallaba ahí...

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Hitomi

La figura se irguió y alzó la mirada sin decir nada, avanzó hacia ella

-¿Quién eres?-Volvió a decir Hitomi

De repente, los rayos de la luna iluminaron el rostro del extraño...

-¿¡Van!?-Dijo Hitomi emocionada

-Si, Hitomi-Dijo la voz. El chico que se hallaba frente a ella ya no era el joven delgado que ella había conocido... ahora era un joven con cuerpo bien formado, algo moreno por el sol, alto y de cabello negro... y esos ojos... esos ojos tan negros como la noche... Van vestía únicamente una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla... ya no tenía el físico de un niño...

Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla... ella le correspondió...

-Te vez muy bien...-Dijo Hitomi mientras lo abrazaba

-Tú no has cambiado-Dijo él-Eres la misma chica tierna de siempre

-Esto es para ti-Dijo él mientras le daba una rosa roja-No fui a recibirte porque quería darte una sorpresa-Dijo él y del otro lado del jardín, se hallaba una mesa... con varias velas... ¡Era una cena para dos! Hitomi no podía creerlo...

-¡Oh, Van!-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

Aquel chico de cabellos negros la abrazó también, Hitomi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Van con el suyo... e inclinó su rostro en el pecho de Van, quien abrazó a Hitomi tiernamente... podían quedarse así toda la noche... en eso pensaba ella cuando sintió que Van acariciaba su brazo tiernamente... recorría cada parte de sus brazos... hasta llegar a sus hombros... sensación que hacía que Hitomi viera hacia el cielo estrellado... Van buscó el rostro de ella y la miró fijamente... los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente y nada podía detenerlos... Hitomi se perdió en el oscuro brillo de los ojos de Van... lentamente, Van recorrió el cuello de ella... pequeños y tiernos besos hacían que Hitomi cerrara los ojos y abrazara más a Van, hasta que no pudo más y fue ella quien buscó los labios de él... un tierno y apasionado beso fue sellado esa noche...

Ambos cenaron pero la verdad es que la cena no importaba tanto, la verdad era que ya no soportaban estar el uno separado del otro por más tiempo...

-Ya me voy a dormir-Dijo Hitomi-Ya empieza a amanecer

Efectivamente, ya se veían los rayos del sol salir...

-Que descanses-Dijo Van mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente

-Igualmente-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se iba a dormir...

Hitomi no se levantó hasta el medio día... aquella cena y la hora en la que terminó, la dejaron cansada...

Al paso de los días, tanto Van como Hitomi hacían días de campo solos... ambos se olvidaban de todo cuando estaban juntos... uno de esos días, cuando ya estaba todo listo para ir de día de campo, una torrencial lluvia cayó sobre Fanelia... y no era raro, ya que comenzaba la época de lluvias... en todo el día nadie pudo salir no entrar de palacio... y todos fueron a dormir temprano ya que la luz era muy poca y no se podía trabajar así... Hitomi estaba enfundada en su pijama y veía a través de los ventanales de palacio, los rayos caían e iluminaban el pasillo... Hitomi tenía ganas de ver a Van, ya que ese día su príncipe había estado muy ocupado...

-¿Por qué tan sola?-Una voz se oyó a su lado ¡Era Van!

-¿Qué haces despierto?-Dijo ella sorprendida

-No podía dormir... a pesar de todo el trabajo, no podía dormir...-Dijo él mientras se acercaba a Hitomi-Además... quería verte-Dijo él mientras tomaba de las manos a Hitomi y las besaba

Ella sonrió y él alzó la mirada... otra vez, Hitomi sentía que algo ardía en su interior... Van la miró y pareció darse cuenta de ello, la condujo a través de los pasillos hasta subir unas escaleras escondidas en el techo... ¡Pero si en el palacio también había un ático! Y lo bastante grande como para hacer una habitación...

Al momento de subir, Van encendió las luces... ¡Todo estaba acomodado y arreglado! De hecho, era una habitación... Hitomi entró sorprendida

-Este es mi refugio-Dijo Van-Y también será el tuyo

Van cerró la entrada y Hitomi tomó asiento sorprendida, mientras Van se acercaba a ella, Hitomi extendió sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña a quien le dan un dulce, se incorporó y abrazó a Van... sabía perfectamente a qué había ido ahí... Van buscó el rostro de Hitomi y la besó apasionadamente... Hitomi le correspondió... las manos de Hitomi acariciaron los brazos de Van... hasta entrar en su espalda que acarició... la sensación de sentir la piel de su príncipe era indescriptible... quería acariciar esa piel... cuando se separaron, Hitomi tenía ganas de comerse a Van a besos... recorrió su cuello... empezó a desabotonar la playera de Van... quien daba pequeños besos al cuello de Hitomi... Y sin decir más, Van tomó entre sus brazos a Hitomi y la depositó en una mullida cama, ella seguía besándolo y él hacía lo mismo... las respiraciones de ambos aumentaron... se escuchaban frases como "te amo" entrecortadas

Poco a poco, Van fue despojándola de toda su ropa... lo mismo que ella había hecho con él... pronto las palabras habían salido sobrando... tanto Hitomi como Van se entregaron en cuerpo y alma hasta fundirse en un solo ser...

Al día siguiente, unos pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación completamente... cuando Hitomi despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ver a su príncipe... quien la miraba extasiado... tiernamente Van acarició el rostro de Hitomi y ella lo abrazó... para después fundirse en un tierno beso... ya eran las 9 am y tanto Hitomi como Van tuvieron que levantarse... sabían que a partir de ese momento eran el uno para el otro más que nunca y que nada ni nadie los separaría...


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras que Van vestía a Hitomi, ella hacia lo mismo con él… tiernamente, Hitomi volvía a ponerle a Van la ropa que la noche anterior le había quitado, él por su parte, arreglaba el cabello de su amada, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Van bajó las escaleras por las que la noche anterior habían subido, nadie se encontraba en aquel pasillo

-Tomare un baño, te espero en el comedor

-Si

Ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso, minutos después, Hitomi se presentaba en el comedor real, solamente estarían presentes amigos de la pareja, entre ellos Allen y Serena, Millerna y Dryden, Merle (quien también se casó y tuvo varios hijitos) Cheap (quien ya era un adolescente y muy apuesto)

Todos se saludaron amigablemente y dieron una calida bienvenida a Hitomi, al momento de comenzar el desayuno, todos charlaban felizmente

-¿Cómo te ha ido Hitomi?

-Bien, Millerna, gracias

-Por lo que veo tu uniforme ha cambiado

-Lo que sucede es que ya no uso uniforme, estoy estudiando una carrera

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, no entendían muy bien

-Si, es decir, estoy estudiando algo que me gusta

-¡Entonces muchas felicidades Hitomi!

-Gracias Dryden

La platica era bastante interesante, mientras los demás comensales seguían con la charla, Hitomi reparó en Van, su príncipe la miraba fijamente, ella sintió que el corazón latía otra vez rápidamente, el joven no puso más y tomó la mano de Hitomi, la acarició y ambos se miraron fijamente, cuando la pareja sintió un silencio total, se dieron cuenta que todos los comensales les miraban tiernamente

-Hacen una bonita pareja, Van

-Gracias, Allen

Hitomi se había sonrojado

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

La pregunta de Millerna hizo que Hitomi se sonrojara

-Este…

-Cuando Hitomi lo decida…

-¡Van!

La chica vio a su príncipe aún más sonrojada, Van se levantó de su asiento

-Quiero que todos ustedes sean testigos de lo que van a presenciar, Hitomi-Van se arrodilló delante de Hitomi, tomó la mano de la joven y sacó una cajita negra aterciopelada-He esperado mucho tiempo para poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti, me haces el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo al haber venido hasta aquí y cumplir con tu promesa, pero… me he dado cuenta que todo el amor que siento por ti es mas grande que todo lo demás, al verte nuevamente ayer, mi corazón sufre al saber que regresaras nuevamente y me duele mucho el pensar que pronto volveremos a estar separados, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y ya no soportaría el hecho de tenerte lejos de mí, Hitomi ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos los presentes en el comedor quedaron en silencio… esa era una confesión de amor realmente hermosa… Dryden tomaba de la mano a Millerna, Merle miraba tiernamente a su esposo, Serena veía la escena emocionada al igual que Allen…

Hitomi no sabia que hacer… ella también amaba mucho a su príncipe y el hecho de verlo nuevamente y el estar en sus brazos, había hecho que ya tomara una decisión

-Van… yo…

El joven sintió que el corazón se le saldría

-¡Acepto! ¡Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti! ¡Te amare siempre, Van!

El joven puso delicadamente el anillo en el dedo de Hitomi y ambos sellaron su compromiso con un tierno beso, los preparativos de la boda comenzaron ese mismo día… ¡Era una boda real! Millerna, Serena y Merle se encargaron de las invitaciones, mantelería, así como de las invitaciones y demás cosas, mientras que Dryden y Allen se encargarían del novio.

Semanas después, una tarde, Hitomi se encontraba en un pequeño jardín que ella había creado, donde se encontraba el Escaflowne, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra masculina la abrazó, la chica volteó rápidamente

-¡Van!

Su príncipe estaba ahí

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Allen y Dryden?

-Si, pero me he dado una escapada… esto es muy agotador… me han hecho probar demasiada ropa para el día de la boda…

Hitomi sonrió

-¿De que te ríes?

Hitomi se acercó a Van y lo abrazó

-Sabes que a mi no me importa casarme con tantos preparativos

Van la tomó por el mentón y la miró fijamente

-Sabes que yo haría lo que tu me pidieras… pero… quiero compartir mi felicidad… quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me convertiré en el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo y que hare muy feliz a la mujer que amo

Van la besó apasionadamente

-Van

-Hitomi

La respiración entrecortada de ambos por los apasionados besos se dejó escuchar… así, pasaron las horas… hasta que llegó el nuevo día…

Todo Fanelia estaba de cabeza… esa noche seria la boda del príncipe ¡Y no lo encontraban! Dryden y Allen buscaban como locos

-¡Van! ¿¡Donde estas!?

-¡Hoy es tu boda!

Lo mismo sucedía con Millerna, Serena y Merle

-¡Hitomi!

Todo era en vano… nadie sabia donde se encontraban los futuros esposos… ya habían incluso mandado a la guardia real a buscarlos, pero nada…

-¡Nos dividiremos y buscaremos en TODO el palacio! Dryden, búscalo en las habitaciones del segundo piso, Allen, ve al primer piso, Merle, ve a las caballerizas, Serena, búscalos en los jardines, yo iré a los salones, puede que estén ahí

-¡Si!

Todos salieron a buscarlos, después de 1 hora, Serena llegó totalmente sofocada

-¡Los encontré! ¡Ya los encontré!

Todos acompañaron a la chica, la siguieron hasta llegar al jardín de Hitomi y… ahí estaban

-¡Miren nada mas!

-¡Sht!

Millerna pidió que guardaran silencio

-¿Qué no ves?

Millerna hablaba en voz baja

Efectivamente, ahí estaban Hitomi y Van… ¡Dormidos! Van se encontraba recargado en la pared de hiedra que el Escaflowne tenia y abrazaba a Hitomi, quien descansaba en el pecho de su príncipe, ambos abrazados…

-¡Despier…!

-¡No Merle!

Millerna habló en voz baja

-¡Los despertaras! Sera mejor que los dejemos descansar, en 2 horas los despertaremos, nosotros debemos seguir con los preparativos…

Todos asintieron y regresaron al palacio, esa noche se celebraría una de las bodas mas hermosas que se hubiera visto en la historia de Fanelia…


	3. Chapter 3

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a caer en Fanelia, uno de ellos tocó sutilmente a Van, que aun dormía tranquilamente al lado de Hitomi, cuando vio la hora que era, rápidamente se dispuso a despertar a su amada

-Hitomi…

Van abrazo a Hitomi, intentando despertarla, la chica se movió

-Amor… es hora de regresar a palacio

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hitomi abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Van, quien a su vez la veía con tanto amor que la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Es hora de regresar… han de estar desesperados porque no hemos aparecido…

Ambos se pusieron de pie, él la ayudo y ella hizo lo mismo

-Estoy muy nerviosa, Van, dentro de unas horas… dentro de unas horas seremos…

-Inseparables, Hitomi

Van nuevamente la tomó por el mentón y la beso

-Yo también te amo, Van.

-¡Van¡Hitomi!

A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de Millerna y Dryden que iban en busca de la pareja

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos

Hitomi asintió

-Te veré en la noche…

Ambos se separaron y Hitomi salió primero, a lo lejos Van escuchaba las voces de Hitomi y Millerna, esta última sonaba preocupada, pues Hitomi apenas tenía tiempo para prepararse para la celebración, minutos después salió Van, encontrándose con Dryden quien le daba nerviosas palmaditas en la espalda

Las horas pasaron y el castillo comenzó a cubrirse de luces, hermosas luces de colores llenaban Fanelia, la oscuridad era total y ya casi era la hora, mientras tanto, en las habitaciones que habían sido dispuestas para Hitomi, todo era alboroto

-¡Rápido, lleven este arreglo!

-¡Las rosas en la mesa!

-¡No, el ramo déjalo en su caja!

-¿Ya tienen las maletas de la princesa? ¿¡No!? ¡Rápido!

Mientras que en la habitación donde la futura princesa de Fanelia se vestía…

-¿Qué te parece, Hitomi?

Millerna terminaba de darle los últimos arreglos al vestido

-Ahora ya puedes ponerte de pie

Hitomi se puso de pie, cuando lo hizo, Merle quedo sorprendida

-¡Waaa! ¡Es hermoso!

Ante el espejo, se encontraba una chica de gran hermosura, el vestido era un poco escotado, en forma de V y sin mangas, el velo era sencillo, con una diadema de piedras preciosas que brillaban con la luz y el ramo… el ramo eran un par de rosas blancas, en forma de corazón

-¡Te ves hermosa!

Selene, que también en ese momento estaba ahí, quedo maravillada

-Muchas gracias chicas por toda su ayuda

-Somos tus amigas ¿Cierto? No tienes nada que agradecer

Millerna, Merle y Selena se acercaron a la chica y le dieron un tierno abrazo

-Suerte en tu nueva vida

-¡Gracias!

-Ya va siendo la hora, vamos a donde está el carruaje

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo…

-Deja de moverte tanto, así no poder arreglar esto…

-Intento quedarme quieto Allen pero no puedo

-Yo sé que estas muy nervioso Van, es normal

-Lo dice porque ya te casaste Dryden y porque yo estoy a punto de hacerlo…

-Vamos Van, solo tranquilízate, todo estará bien

Allen termino de acomodar la ropa de Van

-¡Listo!

El joven se miró al espejo, un traje en color negro, realmente precioso, Allen puso su mano en el hombro del joven

-Ya es hora, la novia no puede esperar…

-Si

Un hermoso carruaje adornado bellamente con flores blancas y colores verdes, recorría las calles de Fanelia, toda la gente se había apostado en las calles para verle pasar, finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo en un lugar que tenía arcos de flores blancas, la puerta se abrió y la novia bajó, en ese momento, desde los techos de las casas comenzaron a caer pétalos blancos… a Van se le fue la respiración al ver a Hitomi

-Es hermosa

La chica avanzó por los arcos, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su prometido, lo tomó de la mano y ambos avanzaron a un altar que ahí se había construido, la ceremonia comenzó y todo quedo en silencio cuando se escucharon las palabras que uniría para toda la vida a Van y a Hitomi

-Yo, Van Fanel, príncipe de Fanelia, acepto a Hitomi Kanzaki como mi esposa

-Yo, Hitomi Kanzaki, acepto a Van Fanel, príncipe de Fanelia como mi esposo

-Puede besar a la novia

Ambos se miraron, Van tomo la mano de Hitomi y la beso galantemente, nuevamente volvió a mirarla, fijamente

-Para siempre Hitomi

-Para siempre Van

Y la pareja se fundió en un tierno y apasionado beso que sellaría el juramento que habían hecho…

Pasaron 5 años….

Una niña de cabellos negros corría por los jardines de palacio, se podía ver que era muy traviesa y juguetona

-¡No corras! ¡Te harás daño!

La niña se detuvo en seco

-Has lo que te dice tu madre

La niña volteo

-¡Papi!

Corrió a los brazos de su padre quien la tomo entre sus brazos

-Nuestra hija se parece tanto a nosotros dos, Van

Hitomi sonreía, Van volteó a verla

-Es cierto, es muy bella, como su madre

Van besó tiernamente a Hitomi en los labios

-Te amo Van

-Yo también Hitomi

Repentinamente, Van miro fijamente a Hitomi

-¿Te sucede algo?

Hitomi no supo cómo comenzar

-Van… hay… hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Hitomi

Van veía preocupado a su esposa

-¿Sucede algo? ¡Dime por favor!

-No es nada grave… es que… ¡Estoy embarazada! Voy a tener otro bebé y…

-¡Y?

Van la miraba sorprendido

-Va a ser niño…

No pudo contenerse más, sin dar tiempo a nada, Van abrazo fuertemente a Hitomi

-¡Voy a tener un hermanito?

-Así es, pequeña

La pareja nuevamente se besó… el sueño de Hitomi, por fin se había hecho realidad….

FIN

Notas de Lucy: Finalmente ha terminado! Lo último que faltaba para que ambos fueran completamente felices: enamorados, casados y con hijos¡Ojala les haya gustado este fic y ojala que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!


End file.
